<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You, But I Love You. by Soniaspog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910705">I Hate You, But I Love You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniaspog/pseuds/Soniaspog'>Soniaspog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Hospitals, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniaspog/pseuds/Soniaspog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is waiting for Kazuichi to call on the monitor they use to contact each other. While waiting, Hajime finds himself checking up on Nagito to make sure he is okay. But, a check-in quickly turns into a love confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate You, But I Love You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an AU where Hajime remembers the liar disease throughout the entire fanfic. I want to warn you I'm not the best writer, if you are looking for top-notch writing, please leave. There is no smut in this just pure fluff. Hope you enjoy my story, have fun reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime sat in the lobby of the hospital on the second island. Akane, Ibuki, and Nagito had all been diagnosed with the despair disease, hopefully, none of the other students get sick. Maybe he should go check on them.</p><p> He walked through the halls of the hospital, the cold, shallow, lonely halls.</p><p>He stopped at one of the rooms for the patients, Nagito's room. Should he go in? I mean, he wanted to check up on everyone but, Nagito. You know what, fuck it.<br/>He twisted the doorknob abruptly, not entirely sure what was on the other side. "N-Nagito?!" Nagito sat criss-cross on the bed, half-naked. His blue, soft-looking robe running off of his shoulders, his sickly pale fingers trying to tie the robe back together. His boxers barely covered his bony hips, his bare chest easy to see.</p><p>"Ah, Hajime! I don't need any help, please leave." <br/>Hajime tried to understand what Nagito was saying. Nagito was sick, it would be best to help him. He walked towards Nagito, the other boy still fiddling with his robe. "Do you not know how to tie a robe? Come here." Hajime took both ends of the robe out of Nagito's hands, starting to tie a little bow.</p><p>Nagito's sickly face turned a bright shade of red, his lips pursed. As Hajime's hands worked Nagito awkwardly shifted, making Hajime's job harder. "Stop moving." Hajime's patience was drifting away by the second. </p><p>Nagito was already annoying, but sick Nagito was worse. "I-I'm not sorry, Hajime." Nagito tried to stop moving, something that was extremely hard.<br/>"Okay, I'm done."</p><p> Nagito's eyes widened...he didn't want Hajime to leave. Time was running out, Hajime was already sitting up. <br/>Nagito's body reacted by itself, his hand moving to grasp onto Hajime's arm</p><p>. "Wait, leave!", Nagito cringed at his words.</p><p>Hajime's head turned, he wanted me to...stay? He slowly sat back down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Sure, I'll stay.". Nagito calmed down, his grip on Hajime's hand loosened.<br/>They sat awkwardly, not talking to each other. "So, uhh how are you feeling?" "Amazing", great. </p><p>"...I hate you." Hajime looked up to Nagito. "Y-you what?" "I hate you.".</p><p> Hajime's face turned bright red, his pupils dilated. "Tell me if you don't like this." Hajime's hand griped Nagito's chin, turning his head to look at him. "Hajime wh-what are you-" his heart skipped a beat as their lips met. Nagito's eyes widened before closing, trying to kiss back.</p><p>After their lips separated they were left shocked, both of them still not believing what had happened. "You not gonna get sick Hajime." Nagito's concern brought a warm smile to Hajime's face.<br/>Hajime's hand let go of Nagito's chin to go in for a hug. "I'll be fine."<br/>Nagito smiled, hugging back immediately.</p><p>Even though he had the despair disease, he definitely got lucky today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry, this is from February.👌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>